Alphabet Song
(Kids Mode) |artist = The Just Dance Kids |year = Traditional |difficulty = (NOW files) |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = (Main coach) (Left backup dancer) (Right back up dancer) |mode = Solo |mc = / and / |pc = Orange (JDK) (Main) |gc = (Arrows) (Main) |lc = Black (JDK) (Main) |pictos = 25 (JDK) 60 (Main) |nowc = alphabet_song (JDK) KIDSABC (Main) |audio = |perf = Angel Gibbs Background Dancers Jasiah Lewis (Left) Lauryn Speights(Right) }}"Alphabet Song" by The Just Dance Kids is featured on , , . The song also appears in as part of Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an African-American girl. She wears a primary color striped sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and a yellow helicopter hat. She is also wearing a pair of white sneakers. Background The background is orange with technological letters and numbers. The floor is white and pink floor. The dancer is accompanied by a pair of backup dancers who wear primary colored striped shirts, blue shorts, and red hats. Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids'' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Kids version: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lower both of your arms in quarter circles. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms as if you were a robot and you were deactivated, this is the final move of the routine. 6547eb2f5ac37f80e4c461734ec3204d.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 0da858c89d6e4c0a18a0866f74811c87.png|Gold Move 3 AlphabetSongJDKgoldmove1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game AlphabetSongJDKgoldmove3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Make a Z shape with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms as if you were deactivated. KIDSABCGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 KIDSABCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9rl7.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game 1f9rqb.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the only song in the first set of Just Dance Kids songs added to and who is from the first . *The cover use the pose from the menu square rather than of the album coach. Gallery Game Files Alphabet jdk cover generic.png|''Alphabet Song'' Kidsabc.jpg|''Alphabet Song (Remake)'' kidsabc cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSABCAva.png|Avatar 200624.png|Golden avatar 300624.png|Diamond avatar KIDSABCPictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots alphabetsong jdk menu.png|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu kidsabc jd2018 menu.png|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu kidsabc jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsabc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsabc jd2018 kids menu.png|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsabc jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsabc jd2018 kids coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode, Xbox One) Videos Gameplays Alphabet Song - Just Dance Kids Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2017 Alphabet Song - Just Dance Now Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2018 Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) References Site Navigation de:Alphabet Song Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Traditional songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Angel Gibbs Category:Jasiah Lewis Category:Lauryn Speights